ROAD TO MASTER
by JohnUzumaki90
Summary: En un futuro no tan lejano, los pokemon ahora forman parte del ecosistema de nuestro planeta; todo ser humano esta fascinado por el poder de aquellas criaturas, pero ¿quienes serán los osados a descubrir su poder interior parafa destacar entre los entrenadores del mundo? Fanfic participante del Reto Anual del foro Los Dexholders del Profesor Oak


**JohnUzumaki90 vuelve a publicar otra historia, un proyecto donde digamos trata de introducir el concepto jugable de Pokemon al mundo real. Conforme este publicando, agregare algunos perfiles de mis OC.**

 **Fic participante del Reto Anual del foro los Dexholders del Profesor Oak**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon es una marca registrada por Nintendo Company, cuyo creador es Satoshi Tajiri; por lo tanto, todo personaje relacionado a la dicha marca no me pertenece (a excepcion de mis OC), limitándose este trabajo a la recreación artística, sin perseguir algún lucro.**

 **Si al final de cada oración hay un numero encerrado en un paréntesis, es una nota de autor**

* * *

Los pokemon, aquellos seres fascinantes de varias formas, colores y olores, donde las personas suelen tenerlos como mascotas, para convertirlos en excelentes compañías tan reconfortantes como una familia; algunas los tienen como un símbolo de belleza y encanto que son juzgadas en concursos y la mayoría aprovechan todo su potencial para prepararlos a la batalla, demostrándose así su crecimiento físico y espiritual; Gracias aquel crecimiento, los humanos entablan un lazo tan fuerte que demuestra que la fuerza en los pokemon no solo se gana con entrenamiento duro, sino con amor. Desafortunadamente, solo son posibles aquellas interacciones por medio de consolas de videojuegos, que jugaban mis antepasados

Afortunadamente, en nuestro mundo actual, la realidad puede superar a la ficción y los últimos avances de la tecnología ha hecho posible la materialización de unos monstros, producto de la imaginación de un sujeto raro hace muchos años; Ahora los pokemon son reales; conviven con nosotros, peleamos con ellos, somos sus amigos; pero pocos entienden el verdadero valor de los pokemon, por que no son capaces de dominar correctamente su potencial. La mayoría los ven como simples herramientas para labores domésticas o peor, como cómplices para cometer crímenes. Solo pocas personas han podido lograr ser Maestros Pokemon, por lo que se hacen famosos en todo el mundo. Algunos niños sueñan lado de sus pokemon, peleando contra otros para que sus sueños en ser tan fuertes y famosos como los **Campeones Mundiales** se hagan realidad **.** Yo, **Satoshi Masuda** , demostrare que el poder interior de los pokemon, cuando este en los más alto entre los entrenadores. Si ellos pudieron hacerlo, ¿Por qué yo no?

Jeje, estoy hablando de mis más sueños salvajes, cuando apenas voy a estudiar el primer año en la secundaria de Shimoda (1). He vivido en esta ciudad desde que tengo uso de razón. Por su puesto, como todo chico, vivo con mi familia, aunque lo único que tengo de ella es a mi mama; no conozco físicamente a mi padre, por que supongo que se fue a trabajar lejos de aquí cuando nací o quizá esté muerto. Mi mama no me habla mucho al respecto, así que mejor pienso que en cosas positivas cuando hablo de él; pero no lo hago seguido, porque no quiero estar tan triste cuando recuerdo que no he estado con él, que ni siquiera sé cómo es; ¡pero yo tengo mejor suerte que Shigeru! Por desgracia, sus padres murieron en un accidente y ahora vive con su hermana y con su abuelo loco…oh, lo olvide, Shigeru es mi vecino y rival desde que éramos niños. Es presumido, algo grosero y a veces me cabrea cuando empieza a molestarme, lo que me provoca que le dé un puñetazo en su estúpida cara. Bueno, solo lo he hecho un par de ocasiones, pero lo hice llorar en esas ocasiones.

Ya es hora de dormir, tengo que levantarme temprano para asistir a la escuela. Aunque no me agrade del todo ir a esa prisión con ventanas y butacas, mirar a Hazuko me hace el día. Esa chica…tan bonita…con ese cabello castaño…esos ojos azules como un lago…esta noche soñare con ella.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **1**. Shimoda es una pequeña ciudad de Japón, donde es la ubicación aproximada de Pueblo Paleta, lugar donde en los juegos empieza la aventura. Como sabrán algunos, las regiones de los juegos principales hasta la cuarta generación, se basaban en regiones de Japon; por ello, elegí aquella ciudad para ubicar el origen geográfico del protagonista


End file.
